


The Death of a God

by ThatDamGirl (Reveles)



Series: Di Immortales [7]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 3: The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo), Gen, Major Character Injury, The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers, Underworld, pov Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/ThatDamGirl
Summary: What would have happened if Apollo had actually succeeded in killing himself inThe Burning Maze? This is what Hades thinks of the whole situation
Relationships: Apollo & Hades (Percy Jackson), Apollo & Jason Grace, Apollo & Meg McCaffrey, Apollo & Piper McLean, Crest & Apollo, Jason Grace & Piper McLean
Series: Di Immortales [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100783
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	The Death of a God

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say besides I hope you enjoy this!

"Lord Hades, there's something you need to see, sir," 

Hades looked up from his paperwork (the humans were incredibly inventive in their ventures to escape the Underworld, and he would admire them if it weren't for all of the paperwork it cause him).

"What it it?" he asked his servant who just shook it's head

"It's not something I can easily explain. If you'll please follow me sir, I can attempt to fill you in on the way,"

Hades sighed and got up, if he had to deal with another person who refused to believe that they'd died...

They walked for some time in silence, while Hades could teleport wherever he wanted to, he found it calming to take his time in getting to his destination. Eventually, his servant began to speak again.

"My Lord, you are aware of Apollo's punishment, correct?"

"Of course I am, hopefully this time the brat will learn something," despite his carefree tone, Hades could feel some unease stirring inside of him. Why would his servant mention Apollo's punishment?

They reached the Judgement Pavilion, and Hades could see the lines stretching out, all of the souls waiting for their deeds to be judged. An old lady shuffled forward in the line, looking entirely unconcerned with the whole 'dead' thing, a boy, around five, was dashing out of the line trying to pet one of Cerberus's heads, and another boy, perhaps sixteen, was clutching an arrow and looking around with a quiet disbelief (a demigod perhaps, those always died young). Hades could always find interest in the way people reacted when they entered the underworld, some were hysterical (like the young mother at the front of the line), and others didn't seem to mind.

He turned away from all of the souls, "What is it you wanted to show me? And what does it have to do with my nephew's punishment?"

The servant just lifted an arm and pointed to the teenage boy Hades had noticed earlier.

"I don't have time to guess! Just tell me," Hades snapped

"That is Apollo," his servant said, still pointing at the curly haired teenager

For a moment, it was as if Hades's mind had simply stopped functioning, there was no way that mortal boy could be Apollo, there was no way that Apollo could be here... he was a god and the gods didn't die!

Almost without realising it, Hades teleported himself over to where the boy was standing. "Tell me it's not true,"

The boy jumped in fright, the ukulele slung over his shoulder clanging against his bow and quiver, "What! Oh- um, hi Hades,"

Now that he was facing the boy, Hades could see that he had the exact same eyes as Apollo, he even sounded like him, with a voice that sounded melodic even when he wasn't singing. Still, Hades refused to believe it, if Apollo could die then none of the gods were safe.

"No... you can't be here Apollo. That's impossible," Hades said

A look of pain crossed Apollo's face, "Well, when Zeus made me mortal he gave me the whole package, including the ability to die. It doesn't matter though, I just hope I gave them long enough to escape,"

After taking a moment to process the fact that yes- Apollo really was here, he had actually _died_ during his punishment. Hades asked, "Gave who long enough to escape?"

"My friends, we were fighting Caligula and they were trapped. Uh, is there any way you could check for me? Their names are Meg, Jason, Piper and Crest, if that helps," 

"Why do you care about the fates of some mortals? Shouldn't you be looking for ways to escape the Underworld? I didn't think you would be one to go easily," Hades asked, genuinely baffled

"They're my friends," he answered simply.

Hades nodded uncertainly before casting his vision to the people Apollo had named. They were sitting on a beach, a girl with rhinestone glasses- Meg, cradling the limp body of Apollo who had a stab wound on his chest, blood staining the front of his wet t-shirt. Another girl- Piper, and a blond boy- Jason, were trying to comfort her while also looking like they were about to cry themselves. A young _Pandos_ \- Crest stood to the side, staring at the body in shock.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, the prophecy said it would be me or Piper," Jason said dazedly to no response.

"Apollo! Please, wake up!" Meg shouted, but there was no response

He was brought back to himself by Apollo asking urgently, "So? Are they okay? Did they escape the boat?"

"They did escape, some look injured but they should be fine," Hades decided not to mention their grief

Apollo visibly relaxed, "Good,"

"If you don't mind me asking, how did this happen?" Hades asked curiously, referring to the whole 'Apollo died' situation.

Apollo shuffled forward in the line before answering, "Well, I stabbed myself in the chest with an arrow. I thought Medea would have healed me so they could still try and take my essence, I'm pretty sure she tried, but it looks like she failed,"

Yet again, Hades was shocked. The Apollo he knew would have never done something like this, even when he was immortal (perhaps he would have, if the people in danger had been Artemis or Leto). In fact, very few mortals would have done this either. It seemed that his punishment had taught Apollo something, though at a great cost.

Before he had a chance to say anything else, Apollo was called forward for judgement. The three sprits spoke among themselves for a some time before seeming to come to an agreement, the middle one then spoke to Apollo, "We have decided,"

The ex-god stood unafraid before the three judges and said, "I am sure I will be deserving of whatever punishment you decide to give me," 

The judges looked confused for a moment before the middle one spoke again, "Your actions had been a mix of both good and bad, though the last few months, and your sacrifice, have tipped the scales in your favour. You are not destined for the Fields of Punishment, Apollo, you have achieved Elysium,"

Hades wished he had a camera to take a photo of the look of utter disbelief on Apollo's face, "I've what? But I don't deserve-"

"Do not argue with the judges," Hades commanded, "Their verdict is final," 

Apollo opened his mouth (no doubt to argue), but before he could speak his form started to softly glow, rapidly turning transparent. Hades heard with perfect clarity, a young girl's voice, Meg's voice, all the way from that beach, " Apollo! Resurrect yourself! That's a command, dummy!"

Just as Apollo's form disappeared, a look of understanding dawned on his face. Hades quickly shifted his awareness back to the beach just in time to see Apollo gasp and sit up so fast that he nearly knocked Meg's glasses off. Apollo looked around at his friend's shocked faces before looking down to see that the fatal wound on his chest was now nothing more than a scar.

"I can't believe that worked..." Piper said

"I can't either, I was just in the Underworld and then I started going transparent," Apollo replied before he was tackled in a hug by Meg.

"Don't ever do that again, stupid," she ordered

"I'll try not to. But, if it means you guys get out alive, then I'm willing to do it a million times,"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I'm sorry I haven't been updating every day, I've had a lot on and am getting ready to go back to school soon so you can be expecting less frequent updates (I am by no means abandoning this though!!!) I would love to hear what you thought about this as it was an idea that's been bugging me ever since I read TBM!  
> I hope the rest of your day/night is amazing! Vale!  
> ~ThatDamGirl


End file.
